


Debata — The Debate

by NicWrites



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Gen, Translation, very silly
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 06:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicWrites/pseuds/NicWrites
Summary: Společenstvo vášnivě debatuje. Smíšek je velmi morbidní. A všichni si utahují z Pipina.(překlad "The Debate" od kathkin)





	Debata — The Debate

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Debate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746460) by [kathkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin). 



> if you by any chance speak english, please go read [ the original work ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746460)
> 
> poznámky k překladu:  
> ~ "cousin" je prakticky univerzální slovo pro vzdálenější příbuzenstvo, těžko se to dá přeložit/vysvětlit ne-angličanovi  
> ~ bohaté zastoupení kurzívy odráží originál, stejně tak i další formátování  
> ~ (( i po zveřejnění může toto dílo projít drobnou editací ))  
> ~ (( přeloženo čistě pro zábavu, neberu to vážně, chci si jen trochu procvičit angličtinu ))

Den se chýlil ke konci. Nadcházející noc slibovala chlad a naštěstí sucho. Společenstvo rozbilo svůj tábor na kopečku, ve stínu hrstky stromů. Gandalf a Aragorn se vzdálili mezi stromy a rokovali. Sam stál na svahu a přivazoval Vilíka.

Zbytek skupiny mezitím našel co nejteplejší kousek země, a všichni se teď uvelebovali na svých místech. Gimli se krčil na zemi, metodicky se prohraboval svým cestovním vakem a sem tam prohodil pár slov s Boromirem.

Pipin ležel o kus dál s hlavou na Smíškově klíně a se zavřenýma očima. Smíšek mu prohraboval vlasy a zdál se hluboce zamyšlen, ve skutečnosti přemýšlel, jestli by si mohl zapálit dýmku. Frodo se procházel mezi stromy a pozorně si je prohlížel. Pak pokývl hlavou, vybral si strom a začal šplhat.

Několik kroků od skupiny stál osamoceně Legolas, hlavu nakloněnou, jak naslouchal větru.

"Jak to vypadá se zásobami?" řekl se Boromir.

"Velmi dobře," řekl Gimli. "Ačkoli, kdyby nám došly, vždycky můžeme sníst jednoho z hobitů." Zasmál se svému vtipu a vrátil se k přehrabování vaku.

Boromir potřásl hlavou a také se obrátil ke svým věcem.

"Co je to za spravedlnost." Pipin se posadil. "Proč nás? Proč ne tebe?"

"Na tobě je víc masa," souhlasil Smíšek.

"Ne, ne, mě jíst nechcete," řekl Gimli.

"Říká kdo?" řekl Pipin. "Z tebe bychom se nakrmili vícekrát."

"A poradili si bez mojí sekery?" řekl Gimli. "Mladý pane, i kdybychom byli v krajní nouzi a museli se uchýlit k  _takovým_  věcem, nepochybujte o tom, že mě potřebujete. My trpaslíci jsme odolní — jsme zrozeni k přežití."

"Hm." Smíšek si promnul bradu. "Něco na tom je, Pipe. Myslím, že budeme muset sníst tebe," řekl a šťouchl do Pipinova měkkého břicha.

"Mě?" řekl Pipin a plácl po jeho ruce. "Proč mě?"

"Proč ne?" řekl Smíšek.

"Jsem nejmenší, ze mě se moc nenajíte," řekl Pipin. "Snězte Sama. Je nejtlustší."

"Ani náhodou," řekl Boromir, aniž pozvedl oči od utahování popruhů cestovního vaku. Do té doby se zdálo, že vůbec neposlouchá, o čem se ostatní baví. "V žádném případě nebudeme jíst Sama."

"Proč ne?" řekl Pipin.

"Je nejlepší kuchař," řekl Boromir.

"Počkejte." Frodo byl usazený na větvi svého stromu, ne moc vysoko nad zemí, a nadšeně komíhal nohama. "Nejenom že byste  _zabili_  mého bratrance, ale ještě byste chtěli po Samovi, aby vám ho uvařil?"

"Tedy," řekl Boromir lehce rozpačitě, "když to podáš takhle."

"Když to podám takhle," řekl Frodo. "Á, tady je. Same, Boromir chce, abys uvařil Pipina."

Sam ztuhnul na místě a řekl, " _co?_ "

"To jsem neřekl," ujišťoval ho Boromir.

"Řekl," řekl Frodo.

"Co se tu děje?" řekl Sam.

"Nevař mě, Same," řekl Pipin. " _Prosím._ "

"Nikoho vařit nebudu!" řekl Sam. "O čem to mluvíte?"

"Ale ne, ne," řekl Gimli. "Nikdo po tobě nechce, abys někoho vařil. Jenom jsme se bavili o tom, že pokud bychom jednoho dne — a ať ten den nikdy nenastane — museli sníst jednoho z nás — ty bys ho dokázal přichystat skvěle."

Sam si založil ruce na hrudi a upřeně se zadíval na Gimliho. Působil jako kvočna připravená bránit svá kuřata. "Tak tedy, až  _ten den_  nastane, můžete si ho uvařit sami, protože já to dělat nebudu," řekl. "Nebudu vařit pana Pipina."

"Ale proč  _mě?_ " kňoural Pipin ze své pozice na zemi. "Mě nechcete jíst. Budu celý vláknitý."

Dvěma dlouhými kroky se Legolas ocitl vedle Gimliho a řekl, "až na tom budeme tak špatně, nevěřím, že nám sejde na chuti."

"Ale proč ne Smíška?" řekl Pipin. "Ten je větší."

Smíšek otevřel ústa k odpovědi, ale předběhl ho Gimli. "Myslím, že radši sníme tebe."

"Proč?" řekl Pipin. "Co jsem ti kdy udělal?"

"Á, Gandalfe." Gimli vztáhl ruku ke Gandalfovi, který přicházel zpoza stromů, s Aragornem v patách. "Zachraň mě. Kdyby nám — nedejte  _bozi_  — došlo jídlo a museli bychom sníst jednoho z nás — měli bychom sníst Pipina, že?"

"Samozřejmě," řekl Gandalf. Zablýsklo se mu v očích. "Vlastně, proč bychom měli čekat? Ušetříme si čas a sníme Pipina už dnes."

"Budete ze mě mít problémy s  _trávením_ ," řekl Pipin.

"Nevařím pana Pipina!" vyštěkl Sam rozhořčeně. Už při pomyšlení na to se jímala hrůza.

"Jen si dělá legraci, Same," řekl Frodo konejšivě.

"To je jedno!" řekl Sam. "Není to vtipné."

"Uvaříme Pipina sami," ubezpečil je Gandalf. "Nebudeš s tím mít nic společného, jestli nechceš."

"Pořád nechápu, proč ne radši Smíška," řekl Pipin. "Je větší?"

"Podívej, Pipe." Smíšek mu chlácholivě položil ruku na rameno. "Nechtěl jsem to říkat, abych ušetřil tvé city, ale není to jen o tom, kdo se nejvíc hodí k jídlu. Taky musíme brát v úvahu — však víš."

"Nevím!" řekl Pipin. " _Co_  bereme v úvahu?"

"Kdo se jak podílí na cestě," řekl Legolas.

Pipin na něj zíral. Obrátil se na Smíška a obdařil ho zuřivým pohledem. "Tím chceš říct, že se na věcech  _nepodílím_?"

"Nooo," řekl Smíšek. "Jo?"

Pipin ho uhodil do paže.

"Au!" řekl Smíšek. "Pipine!"

"Na čem přesně se podílím méně než ty?" utrhl se Pipin. "V čem jsi lepší než já?"

"Zaprvé, vyznám se v mapě, zadruhé, umím plavat," řekl Smíšek a ukazoval na prstech. "To jsou dvě věci."

"Ty se nevyznáš v mapě?" řekl Gimli užasle Pipinovi.

"Ty neumíš  _plavat_?" řekl Boromir.

Pipin kmital pohledem od jedné udivené tváře ke druhé a přemýšlel, kterou z otázek má zodpovědět první. " _Vyznám_  se v mapě," řekl Gimlimu.

"Nevyznáš," řekl Smíšek.

"Umím," řekl Pipin. "Jenom o to nestojím."

"Viděl jsem tě držet mapy vzhůru nohama, Pipe," řekl Smíšek.

"Má pravdu," řekl Frodo. "Taky jsem to viděl." Pipin se na něj zle podíval a naznačil mu pohybem rtů beze slov:  _zrádče_.

"Jak vlastně dojdeš tam, kam chceš dojít?" řekl Gimli.

"Nevyzpytatelně," řekl Pipin hravě, s úsměvem.

"To je jedno," řekl Boromir a posunkem umlčel Gimliho. "Ty ses nikdy nenaučil plavat?"

"Jsem hobit," řekl Pipin. "Jasně že ne."

"On to umí," řekl Boromir a ukázal na Smíška.

"Je to Brandorád," řekl Pipin v tu samou chvíli, kdy Smíšek řekl, "jsem Brandorád," jako by se tím vše vysvětlovalo.

Boromir ukázal na Sama. " _Ty_  plavat umíš?"

"Co, já?" řekl Sam. "Ne."

Boromir se bezmocně obrátil na Froda, téměř se bál zeptat. "Hm?" řekl Frodo. "Co, já? Netuším."

"Jak můžeš  _nevědět_ , jestli umíš plavat?" řekl Boromir.

"Nezkoušel jsem to už asi třicet let," řekl Frodo. "Dá se to zapomenout?"

"Dobří bozi," zasténal Boromir.

"Stejně, kdy budu potřebovat umět plavat?" řekl Pipin a pokrčil při tom rameny.

"Až spadneš někam, kde je hodně vody," řekl Legolas vážně.

"V tom případě," řekl Pipin, ale necítil se vůbec jistě. "Smíšek mě zachrání."

"Mohl bych tě nechat utopit," řekl Smíšek.

"To bys neudělal," řekl Pipin.

"Mohl bych!" řekl Smíšek.

"A pak bychom tě snědli," řekl Gimli.

"Radši ne. Bude nacucaný vodou," řekl Smíšek. Gimli si odfrknul.

"Jenom bych chtěl říct," řekl Pipin, "že se mi zdá, že máte něco proti  _mně_."

"Protože proti tobě něco máme," řekl Smíšek.

"Z  _tohohle_  by moc porcí nebylo," řekl Pipin a ukazoval na své malé tělo. "Nevím, jestli by se z toho vůbec najedli  _všichni_."

"Pečlivě bychom to naplánovali," řekl Legolas.

"Ne!" vykřikl Pipin.

"Podívej se, prostě se s tím smiř, Pipe," řekl Smíšek. "Já budu na řadě hned po tobě, a  _nevadí_  mi to."

"Co?" řekl Sam. "Proč hned po panu Pipinovi?"

"Kdo jiný?" řekl Smíšek.

"Při vší úctě, kdyby se měl sníst jeden z nás, budu to já," řekl Sam.

"Cože? Ne," řekl Smíšek.

"Rozhodně ne," řekl Legolas.

"Potřebujeme někoho, kdo umí vařit," řekl Boromir.

"Já umím vařit!" řekl Pipin.

"Ty spálíš i toust, Pipe," řekl Smíšek. Pipin se poraženě sesunul k zemi.

"Nejméně čtyři z nás bych snědl před tebou, Same," řekl Gimli.

" _Vážně?_ " řekl Sam nevěřícně.

"Které čtyři?" řekl Legolas.

Gimli se zatvářil podezíravě. "Nechci to říkat."

"Tak už jsme se shodli na tom, že sníme Pipina?" řekl Gandalf. "Je nejvyšší čas na večeři."

"To vám do toho  _nemůžu_  mluvit?" řekl Pipin.

" _Nikdo_  nebude jíst moje bratrance!" řekl Frodo tak rozhořčeně, že všichni na chvíli zmlkli.

Smíšek se naklonil za Pipina a řekl, "takže můžeme vzít Sama?"

"Ne!" řekl Frodo. " _Ne,_  Sama  _nemůžete_!"

"Už jsme se přece shodli, že Sama jíst nebudeme," řekl Boromir.

"To he úplný nesmysl," řekl Aragorn. "Na to nikdy nedojde.  _Jídlo nám nedojde._ "

"Ale mohlo by," řekl Smíšek tvrdohlavě.

"Ale nedojde," řekl Aragorn.

"Mohli bychom přijít o všechny zásoby při povodni," řekl Legolas.

"Pravda, pravda, v tuhle dobu přicházejí povodně," řekl Gimli.

"Pak budeme jíst z toho, co najdeme," řekl Aragorn.

"Ale co když," řekl Smíšek, "co když dojdeme až —  _vy víte kam_  — a pak nám dojde jídlo? Tím chci říct, je tam vůbec něco k jídlu?"

"Má docela pravdu," řekl Gandalf. "Tam nic k jídlu nebude."

"Podívejte se," řekl Frodo a překřížil ruce na hrudi. "I kdyby na to  _došlo_  — stejně bychom nikoho nejedli, protože kdybychom zabili a snědli jednoho z nás, ať už by byla situace  _jakákoliv_ , něco tak hrozného by šlo úplně  _proti našemu úkolu_."

"Pěkně jsi to řekl," řekl Aragorn.

"Díky," řekl Frodo.

Na skupinu dopadlo tísnivé ticho, jak všem docházelo, co právě slyšeli. "Smělá slova," řekl Gimli nakonec, "od hobita, který ví, že není na jídelníčku."

Frodo na to neměl co říct. Vlastně to byla pravda, on byl ten poslední, kdo by byl snězen, ať už by došlo na cokoliv — možná kromě Gandalfa. "Stejně, nesouhlasím s tím, že se Pipin podílí ze všech nejméně."

"Aha?" řekl Smíšek. "Jak se teda podílí, hm?"

"Udržuje dobrou náladu," řekl Frodo.

"Jak udržuje dobrou náladu?" řekl Gimli.

"Právě teď se všichni dobře bavíme, že ano?" řekl Frodo.

"Já ne," řekl Sam. "Nikoho vařit nebudu, pane Frodo, to si nemyslete."

"Jenom škádlíme, Same," ujistil ho Boromir.

"Není to zábava!" řekl Sam.

"Vidíte to, jak je z vás Samovi," řekl Frodo. "Přestaňte si dělat legraci z jedení hobitů. Samovi to nedělá dobře."

"Ahá, už chápu, jak to je!" Pipin vyskočil na nohy, ruce sevřené v pěstičky. "Necháte toho být, když to naštve Sama, ale neozvete se, když se tu všichni baví tím, že mě sní a že jsem nepoužitelný!"

"Nikdo neřekl, že jsi nepoužitelný," řekl Frodo.

"To možné ne, ale  _mysleli_  si to," řekl Pipin. "A tys proti tomu nic  _neudělal_."

"Celou dobu jsem říkal, že tě nemají jíst!" řekl Frodo.

"Ne, tys říkal, že nemají jíst  _nikoho_ ," řekl Pipin. "V tom je  _rozdíl_."

Frodo rozpřáhl ruce. "Co mám teda říct?"

Pipin řekl, "chci, abys řekl, že by měli sníst Smíška a ne mě, protože on je větší."

"Tak to říkat nebudu," řekl Frodo.

"Jsi proti mně zaujatý," řekl Pipin, " _už zase_."

"Co je na tom zaujatého, když řeknu, že nebudeme jíst nikoho?"

"Protože se mě  _nikdy_  nezastaneš!" vykřikl Pipin.

"Protože se většinou mýlíš," řekl Smíšek.

"To není ani trochu pravda," řekl Frodo. "Nikoho se nezastávám."

"To vyjde nastejno, jako by ses zastával Smíška."

" _Cože?_ "

"Přiznáš se konečně, že jsi zaujatý vůči Smíškovi, a necháme to být?" řekl Pipin.

"Dobří bozi," řekl Gandalf tiše.

"Nejsem zaujatý," řekl Frodo.

"Mě zná déle než tebe, Pipe," řekl Smíšek.

"Jenom proto, že jsi vylezl mámě z břicha dřív!" řekl Pipin. "Jen to přiznej, Frodo."

"Nemám co přiznávat!" trval na svém Frodo.

"No tak, no tak," řekl Aragorn. "Začíná to být osobní. Všichni přestaneme mluvit o tom jedení ostatních.  _Teď hned_."

Nastalo rozpačité ticho. Potom Pipin řekl, "víš ty co, Frodo?"

"Ale ne," řekl Aragorn.

"V žebříčku mých nejoblíbenějších bratranců a sestřenic se přesouváš z druhého místa na  _jedenácté_ ," řekl Pipin.

"To stačí," řekl Aragorn.

Frodo se na své větvi posadil více zpříma. "Takže teď jsou Mosko  _a_  Filbert přede mnou?"

Pipin si překřížil paže. Upřel oči na Froda. "Ano."

"Takže takhle ty?" řekl Frodo. "V tom případě tě přesouvám na, na  _sté a třicáté první_  místo, bratranče."

Pipin na něj zamžoural. "Eh?"

"Jak se ti to líbí?" řekl Frodo, nadmíru spokojený.

"Nevím, co to znamená," řekl Pipin.

"Ale nee," řekl Smíšek tiše.

"Popřemýšlej," řekl Frodo.

Pipin začal pomalu počítat na prstech. Na obličeji se mu rozlil naprosto zhrozený výraz.

"To je hodně bratranců a sestřenic," řekl Boromir Frodovi.

"Samořejmě počítám i ty přes dvě a tři kolena," řekl Frodo.

"Proč víš, kolik máš příbuzných přes tři kolena?" řekl Boromir.

Frodo naklonil hlavu. "Ty nevíš, kolik máš příbuzných přes tři kolena?"

Boromir se podíval na Gandalfa, jako by čekal vysvětlení. Gandalf řekl, "to jsou hobiti," což nevysvětlilo vůbec nic.

" _Mě_  bys snědl dřív než Sama," řekl Legolas Gimlimu. "Že ano?"

"To jsem neřekl," řekl Gimli.

"Ale myslel sis to," vložil se do toho Smíšek.

"To jsem neřekl!" zopakoval Gimli.

"Dřív bych snědl Gimliho než tebe," řekl Smíšek Legolasovi."

"To je od tebe milé," řekl Legolas.

"Už jsem ti to říkal, mladý hobite," řekl Gimli. "Chutnáme příšerně."

"Jak to můžeš vědět," řekl Pipin. "Copak jsi někdy jedl — a teď jsem se ztratil." Zmateně se díval na své prsty.

" _Nebudeme_  se zajímat o chuť," řekl Legolas. "I když elfové také chutnají příšerně," řekl Smíškovi.

"Dobré vědět," řekl Smíšek. Pak řekl Gimlimu, "koho dalšího bys snědl dřív než Sama?"

"Neměl bych to říkat," řekl Gimli.

"Nevím, proč bychom neměli mít plán pro každý případ," řekl Smíšek.

"Protože je to nesmírně morbidní, proto," řekl Frodo.

"No a?" řekl Smíšek.

"Koho ještě?" řekl Legolas Gimlimu. "Určitě ještě jednoho. To jsi říkal?"

"Jenom jsem myslel," řekl Gimli, "nemohl jsem si nevšimnout, že tu máme nadbytek lidí."

"Á, takže bys snědl Boromira?" řekl Smíšek a souhlasně pokývnul.

"To není spravedlivé," řekl Boromir. "Máme mnohem  _větší_  přebytek půlčíků."

"Hobitů," opravil ho Smíšek. "A i kdyby, taky právě proto jsme Pip a já na řadě první."

"Nadmíru snadno ses smířil se svým strašlivým osudem," řekl Gandalf vážně.

"Jak jsem řekl, už jsem s tím smířený," řekl Smíšek.

Pipin nespustil zrak ze svých prstů. Vykulil oči. "Ne!" vykřikl.

"Hm," řekl Smíšek.

Pipin se prudce otočil na Froda a řekl, "tys mě dal až za  _Lota_?"

"Přemýšlel jsem, kdy ti to dojde," řekl Frodo."

"Jak jsi  _moh_ l!" řekl Pipin. Frodo pokrčil rameny, jako by říkal,  _pravda, jak jsem mohl_.

"Kdo je Loto?" zeptal se Gimli.

"Neptej se," řekl Smíšek a neurčitě máchl rukou.

" _Nikdy_  mě nikdo takhle neurazil, jak jsi  _mohl_ ," řekl Pipin.

"Tys mě dal na jedenácté místo!" řekl Frodo.

"To je něco úplně jiného!" řekl Pipin. "Jak jsi mohl!"

"Můžeš si za to sám, Pipe," řekl Frodo a nevinně pokrčil rameny.

"Já ti ukážu,  _můžeš si za to sám_ ," řekl Pipin a vykročil ke stromu, na kterém byl usazený Frodo. "Já ti  _ukážu_  —"

"Pipine — NE —" vykřikl Frodo, když ho Pipin chytil za kotníky, ale bylo už pozdě. Pipin zatáhl, a on se s vyjeknutím zřítil ze svého bidýlka a přistál v hromadě na zemi.

"Odvolej to!" řekl Pipin a ihned se na něj vrhnul. "Odvolej to!"

"Ne!" řekl Frodo.

"Odvolej to hned teď, ty — hej!" řekl Pipin. "Pusť mě!"

Boromir vzal Pipina kolem pasu a zvedl ho z Froda. "To stačí, maličký," řekl se smíchem.

"Pusť me!" řekl Pipin. Svíjel se a kopal, ale nemělo to cenu, Boromirovo sevření nepovolilo. "Pusť mě! Zasloužil si to!"

"V pořádku, pane Frodo?" řekl Sam a dřepl si vedle něj.

Frodo se posadil a řekl, "v pořádku, nedělej si starosti."

"Pusť mě," řekl Pipin a pokusil se Boromira kopnout.

"Až slíbíš, že necháš svého bratrance na pokoji," řekl Boromir.

"Nic slibovat nebudu," řekl Pipin.

"Tak dobře," řekl Boromir, a obrátil Pipina vzhůru nohama.

"Ne — přestaň — točí se mi hlava!" řekl Pipin. Potýkal se se svým pláštěm. "Boromire! Pusť mě."

"Pusť ho, Boromire," řekl Frodo.

"Jak si přeješ." Boromir ho upustil.

Pipin se žuchnutím přistál, převalil se na záda a prohlásil směrem k tmavnoucímu nebi, "všechny vás nesnáším." Posadil se. "Kromě Sama. Teď jsi můj jediný přítel, Same."

"To je v pořádku," řekl Sam zdvořile.

"Tak," řekl Aragorn, "všichi přestaneme žertovat o tom, jak se navzájem sníme. Není to příjemné."

"Jistě," řekl Gandalf. "A už jsme se shodli, že sníme Pipina."

"Gandalfe, jsi zlý," řekl Pipin. "Prosím, nejezte mě. Nechci být snězený."

"Dobře, podívejte, nechte Pipina na pokoji." Frodo položil ruku na Pipinovo rameno. "On se vážně snaží."

"Snažím!" řekl Pipin. " _Snažím_  se, jak jen to jde."

"A na žebříčku oblíbenosti jsi pořád na sdíleném druhém místě."

"Díky," řekl Pipin. "Taky tě přehodnotím."

"Kdo je tvůj…  _první_  nejoblíbenější?" zeptal se Legolas zmateně?"

"Bilbo," řekl Frodo, jako by to bylo očividné.

"Myslel jsem, že je to tvůj strýc," řekl Boromir.

"Ne, to ne, je to můj strýc ze třetího kolene," řekl Frodo. "Říkám mu strýc, protože je to rychlejší."

"Myslel jsem, že je to tvůj otec," přiznal Gimli.

"Co? Ne," řekl Frodo.

"Jak se tu mluvilo o jedení Pipina, nemáte taky hlad?" Smíšek tleskl. "Mám hlad."

Pipin narovnal záda. "Já přímo  _hladovím_."

"To je dvojka," řekl Gandalf. "Tak to abyste se do toho dali, ne?"

Později, už u večeře, Gimli řekl, "ne, ne, pochopte, trpaslíci jsou moc tuzí na to, aby se dali jíst. Bylo by to jako žvýkat starou kůži. Pro vás nic příjemného."

"To není můj problém," řekl Smíšek. "Až budeme tak zoufalí, že sníme tebe, já a Pip už to budeme mít za sebou."

"Jaké hrůzy si to představujete," řekl Boromir.

"Už jsme se trmáceli pustinami tak dlouho," řekl Smíšek. "Už jsme snědli dva členy skupiny."

"Máme takový hlad," řekl Pipin. "Všichni mají takový hlad, že by snědli trpaslíka."

"Já bych nikoho z vás nesnědl," řekl Sam. "Nikdy."

"Běda," řekl Smíšek. "Umřeš hlady."

"Což znamená, že tě sní taky," řekl Pipin. "Tohle je vážně smutné."

"Pane Pipine, prosím, kazíte mi večeři," řekl Sam.

"Já bych tě nesnědl," řekl Frodo.

"Díky," řekl Sam. "Já vás taky ne."

"Já bych snědl Gimliho," řekl Legolas. "Je mi jedno,  _jak_  kožovitý je."

"Víte co si myslím?" řekl Smíšek. "Hobiti musí chutnat výborně."

"Ne, to ne, hobiti jsou moc tuční," řekl Gandalf.

"To bylo hrubé, Gandalfe," řekl Smíšek. "Teda, je to pravda. Ale hrubá."

"Popravdě, vypadáte lahodně," řekl Boromir a mlsně po nich koukal.

"Smíšku, přestaň," řekl Pipin. "Ještě je něco napadne."

"V pořádku, Pipe, nenechám je, aby tě snědli," řekl Smíšek. Hodil mu paži kolem ramen a přitáhl ho do objetí.


End file.
